


Future

by lady_darkstreak



Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_darkstreak/pseuds/lady_darkstreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>an AU in which Daxter has been working for Krew as the Hip Hog's lead singer.<br/>one-shot. <br/>complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Future

**Author's Note:**

> i've been writing too much sad stuff lately. so this is my way of making up for that.   
> Enjoy!

Daxter flipped the lock to his room, locking them in, more out of habit then for any particular reason. Sometimes people got curious and wondered into places they shouldn’t. Personal security had just become second nature.

The focus of his attention was on the other person in the room, a person he hadn’t seen for years and was starting to question if he ever would again. Thankfully, he was stubborn enough to keep searching, even when everyone else had told him to give up. Getting into the prison had taken him months of planning, completing jobs and favours he wasn’t proud of to get knowledge and supplies and breaking out again was… eye opening. Jak was not the same person he’d grown up with. He was colder, rougher, more muscled, scarred and was now growling out complete sentences. In their childhood together, Jak’s vocabulary was restricted to a few words, and even those were extremely rare to ever hear. Jak simply wasn’t a talker, preferring, for reasons Daxter never did find out, to remain silent. Most of Sandover had assumed he was mute; Jak had never once corrected anyone. 

And the dark eco thing. Scary. But not scary enough to chase Daxter away. Jak would never be that scary.

“yer safe here. well, as safe as ya can be in this cess pool of a city.” He flicked on the lamp near his bed, kicked off his boots and went to the small fridge that hummed in the corner. He had water and some fruit. The water was bearable to drink if you happened to have had your taste buds burnt off and the fruit was starting to go soft with age, but it was best he could get and better then what most people had to put up with. He handed everything to Jak, who just stared at it like he’d never seen it before. “I know it aint the most appealing food in the world, but it’s not poison. Promise.” He smiled.

Jak looked up from the offerings and smiled. It wasn’t the happy-go-lucky kind of smile he used to have, more of a small ‘I’m smiling at you so you know I’m kinda happy and not about to go into a murderous rage’ sort of smile.

Jak’s sudden silence after an afternoon of dark eco raging across the city an into Daxter’s would-be home, was somewhat unsettling. So Daxter did what he was good at, and filled the silence. “There’s not much here, but what’s mine is yours. I’m betting yer tired huh? Been an interesting day I know that. I’ll give yer a tour of the place tomorrow, not much to really show though. Bathroom is at the end of the hall. Stairs at the other end lead down to the bar, it can get loud but up here is pretty much soundproofed.” As he talked, he sat on the end of his bed and watched as Jak took a seat at the small table and munched, somewhat slowly on the fruit. The water remained untouched.

The room was big enough for them to walk around without crashing into each other, but small enough that they would be within constant view of the other. Sleeping arrangements would have to be sorted out. Daxter was happy to give up his bed for the floor, for a few nights at least. Maybe he could convince Krew to let Jak stay in the one spare room opposite his. He knew it was occasionally taken up by Krew’s lackeys, but maybe if he could convince the floating blubber sack to let Jak work for him, either in the bar alongside him or as another one of his lackys, then he might just give Jak that room. Like he’d given Daxter this one when the redhead had started working for him. It was well known that Krew was a mob boss, he was mainly the one who Daxter had to bargain with to gain information about the prison, it help that he already worked for him. Even if said ‘work’ was just to help the fat man’s cover as a pub owner. Not that Daxter was complaining, the way he saw it, he had it good. And he got free booze out of it. Bonus.

Whatever happened, rest was at the top of Daxter’s list for Jak. The other had spent the day growling out promises of revenge against the city’s oh-so-fucking-great ruler, Barron Praxis, Daxter was certain that his friend needed some time to just settle into his freedom. After that, Daxter was more than happy to help him with whatever revenge plot the green-blonde had in mind. The demolition duo was back, and would stay that way.

Daxter opened his mouth to tell Jak that he could have the bed tonight, but before the sentence could form past an intake of breath, his com when off in his pocket. Only two people had his number, Krew and the head barmaid, Tess. He flicked it open and Tess’s ID greeted him, he debated on whether or not he should answer it. He wasn’t meant to be working tonight, or even tomorrow night for that matter. He made sure he had a few days off work so he could be with Jak, or course, that had been made under the assumption he could break Jak out of prison. A plan which had a predicted success rate of ‘not a chance in fucktard hell’. But he’d pulled it off, and he didn’t fail to notice the way Jak had kept looking at him, as if to check that he was still there and hadn’t disappeared on him. At one point Jak had actually turned to him and asked; “are you real, Dax?” strange question, sure, but Daxter understood. His buddy hadn’t completely grasped that he was out and free. A wanted man, sure, but as free as he could be under the circumstances. Daxter had answered the question with a cocky grin and challenge that Jak just try and get rid of him, it made Jak hug him. Hugging him in return was instant and just natural.

All that in mind, and he still answered his com, because Tess never called unless it was important. Besides, he saw her as a friend. A friend he constantly flirted with and wanted to roll around between the sheets with. But Daxter had only suggested that once, and Tess had thrown him clean across the room for it. She was stronger than she looked, tuff as nails, damn beautiful and yet sweet and kind to everyone. But asking for a fuck turned her into someone you did not want to mess with. The woman commanded respect and anyone that knew her figured that out as quickly as Daxter did. You simply did not touch her or speak lewdly around her. She could be fucking scary when she wanted to be.

“hey Tess.” He answered.

“hey Daxxie.” Her voice floated though the com, sweet and lovely as though talking to someone she loved. But that was just how she talked. She gave everyone multiple pet names and it made it hard not to flirt back with her. Daxter didn’t hold back, he knew flirting was okay, encouraged even, as long as you didn’t try to go past that.

“hey Tessie-kins. What’s up? You missing me already?” Daxter smiled, he knew he would have to explain who Tess was to Jak, coz the guy was looking at him strangely.

“I’m always missing my fluffy muffin, you know that.” A short giggle. “but I need you to work tonight.” Right to the point then.

He groaned. “it’s my night off Tess, yer know what I had to do to get time off.”

“I know, I know.” She cut in. “I’m not the one who needs you Daxxie. I got the bar covered, but Krew has some of his… associates, here and they want you to perform. You know how he likes to flaunt his little golden bird around.”

“please, please tell me he doesn’t actually call me that.” The thought of Krew giving him a pet name like that made Daxter want to puke. The thought of Krew giving him any kind of pet name made him want to beat his head against the wall. The man was beyond disgusting.

“…. no.” the lie was palpable.

Ignoring the sudden need to violently expel the contents of his stomach, he pressed on to the more important matter. “I can’t work tonight. I.. I just cant.”

“you know what will happen if you don’t show up.”

She was right, he did know. A part of the condition of him living here rent free was that he work for his keep, not just in the bar, but on stage at least three nights a week and whenever Krew demanded it. If he didn’t, Krew would throw him out back onto the streets. Daxter did not want to be back on the streets. Six months of that was hell enough. He sighed. “give me sec, Tess.” He held his com against his chest, blocking out Tess from hearing anything on his end and looked up at Jak. Jak, throughout the conversation, had kept silent and just watched Daxter with a growing curiosity. Considering he could only hear Daxter’s side of it, it was probably a bit confusing at to what was going on. “I have to work. Fucking really wish I didn’t, but if I don’t go I risk being kicked back out onto the streets.” He stood. “but I’ll just be downstairs, okay? I’m not even leaving this building. So if you need me I’ll-”

“Dax.” Jak cut him off. “it’s okay. You can go. I’ll be okay here.” the words were sure, steady. But his expression wasn’t. he looked lost and it made Daxter want to sit right next to him and never leave Jak personal space again. But keeping a safe place to stay was important as well. Fuck.

“I’ll be back as soon as I can, okay?” he reassured as he brought the com back up to her ear. “I’ll be down in a minute Tess, okay?”

“okay Daxxie!”

She hung up before he did and Daxter shoved the com back into his pocket. Immediately he stripped out of his shirt and went hunting for something the crowd would be expecting him to wear on stage. He found what he was looking for, a black shirt with messy, violent scrawl across the chest, arm bands and a quick mess-up of his already unruly hair and he was as dressed up as he was planning to be for what was supposed to be his night off. The public would just have to deal with him looking mostly ordinary.

“Dax?”

Daxter stopped in the middle of pulling his boots back on. “yeah?”

“.. want do you do?” the question was almost whispered, as though it was a forbidden thing to actually ask what it was Daxter did for work.

For some strange reason, Daxter was suddenly embarrassed to tell him. “i… um.. I sing. The um, the Hip Hog has its own band and I’m… I’m the lead singer. It’s mostly just cover songs, but the band has some original stuff…” he was blushing. For some stupid reason, letting Jak know that he got up on stage every other night and sang seemed really stupid. Granted, singing wasn’t the only work he did, he also served drinks from behind the bar or got stuck cleaning dishes in the small kitchen. Anyway, changing the subject seemed like a very good idea right now. “why don’t you catch up on sleep, huh? I’ll be back before you know it.” He wasted no time and was out the door without a backwards glace.

 

\----

 

Watching Daxter leave seemed like a bad idea. But Jak sat where he was, staring at the water bottle he had yet to touch. Daxter sang? Seemingly well enough to be in demand. As kids, Daxter was often humming out some tune he made up and had occasionally put words to it, but Jak had never once thought that would end up as a job for the redhead.

He glanced around the room. There was too many walls. The walls where too close. He was out of the chair and at the door, hand of the latch before his mind had even caught up with his actions. Wait… no. he was okay here. He could leave this room if he wanted to. He was not trapped here.

The mantra repeated in his head. Safe. Not trapped. Free. Safe.

The door opened and he was out in the hallway. He looked left, the hall ended with a door, that must be the bathroom Daxter mentioned. To his right, closer, was a stairwell. A faint rumble of noise was coming up from the semi-darkness of the stairs, there was a door at the bottom, it must be there to help cut down the noise. Jak wonder how loud it really was but didn’t have long to wonder. He was soon down those stairs and though that door where the sound hit him like a soft wave. He was in another hall and there was still a door at the end so he wasn’t in the roar of the bar yet. Halfway down this hall and a busty blonde and very beautiful woman, just a bit taller than he was, stepped through a swinging door and spotted him. He froze, unsure if she was friend or foe.

She smiled at him, it was warm and almost... mothering. “hey sweetie. Haven’t seen you around before. You must be Daxxie’s friend, Jak, right?”

“um..” she knew his name? Daxter had been talking about him?

“its okay, hun.” She stepped closer, but kept far enough away that he still felt comfortable with being near her. “Daxter told me he was breaking a friend out of prison. Such a dangerous thing to do.” She was smiling while she talked. “I was so worried when he ran off this morning. I so glad he came back safely, both of you. I can’t even imagine how horrible it must have been in there.”

Screaming, blood, white hot pain, drowning as the eco stained his blood and tore through him. Strapped down and tortured for hours on end as Erol delighted in his pain. Laughing at how beautifully Jak could scream.

“yeah… horrible.”

The blonde picked up on Jak’s unease quickly. “oh I’m so sorry sweetie, you don’t want to be thinking about that kind of thing, do you? Why don’t you come with me and we’ll find you a nice place to sit? Daxter will be on stage any minute now, have you ever seen him perform before?”

Jak shook his head. Until a few minutes ago, he didn’t even know Daxter went on stage for anything.

“well then you’re are in for treat! Daxxie is quite the local celebrity. It’s always a busy night when he’s scheduled. Although it’s not so crowded tonight, he wasn’t meant to be on stage until Friday. Lucky treat for the regulars.”

She led him as she talked, down to the last door and he followed because she was leading him where he wanted to go anyway. He wanted to see what Daxter did for himself. When they entered the bar itself, the soft wave of noise turned into something more jarring. Dull music beat out of a jukebox and the patrons fought to make themselves heard over everyone else in the bar. Glasses clinked and laughs rang out. The blonde led Jak though it all to a far corner that was mostly deserted. She gestured to an empty booth and he slid into the seat.

“stay right here, Sweetie. I’ll be back with something to drink, okay?” she had to lean in close to be heard.

“I don’t have any money.” He answered. He didn’t want anyone getting him anything if he couldn’t pay for it.

She waved of the comment. “don’t worry about that. You can share Daxxie’s tab tonight and settle it with him later. Don’t worry hun, Tess will look after you.” She winked and left him.

Okay then. He settled back and looked around. The placed looked like it was only at half its capacity, and most of that was close to the bar. Something he was grateful for. It gave him breathing room and from this place Tess had put him in, he could see everyone. No one would be sneaking up on him. The stage was easy enough to spot, even only a few feet high and mostly hidden by the crowd, he could see instruments set up and waiting. He could also see a small group huddled around at the back of it all and right there was Daxter, talking to this small group of men.

 

\---

 

“what the fuck is Krew smoking if he think I can get through this many screamers in a row?” Daxter frowned at the song list for the night, the handwriting he didn’t recognise, which told him that Krew had gotten someone else to actually write this list down and Daxter vaguely wondered if Krew was even capable of writing with those chunky digits he called fingers.

‘screamers’ is what Daxter had come to call songs that were harsher on the voice than others. He was best at the alternative stuff and that’s what most of this was. There was some softer stuff in there, songs that were easier on the vocals but it needed to be spaced out better and a few of them deleted off the page all together. A pen was found and he added his own scribbles to the list, reordering it as best he could so the softer songs spaced out the screamers. He did not feel like wearing his voice out halfway through the night. That had happened before and each time it had only served to pissed him off for not being able to finish the nights line-up, it pissed the crowd off that their entertainment was cancelled and it enraged Krew, who ultimately lost money because of it and threw Daxter into the kitchen to wash dishes for the next week as punishment.

The drummer, a lanky guy by the name Dev, was Daxter’s back-up vocal. He had a deep voice, suited to the roar of heavy metal but couldn’t sustain it for more than a few songs. Even so, it was enough to give Daxter the breaks he needed and if he ordered the list right, everyone would be able to perform to their best and get through the night without problems. Daxter was learning the drums as well but had only learnt the songs that Dev took over. Switching places was working great for far so they kept at it and Daxter worked on learning more songs so they could expand the switch more. But for now, they all worked with what they could do.

The bass player was a scary looking guy with a face full of scars and missing one eye. Fraz, as Daxter quickly came to know, was actually just as scary as he looked and wasn’t above using his bass as a battle axe on anyone who dared ‘boo’ them. Thankfully, as long as he was left to play his bass in peace, he went along with whatever Daxter set up for the night and played without incident. For that, Daxter was very glad. He did not want to fight Fraz. Ever. The guy was crazy and seemed like he didn’t feel pain at all. Daxter had seen him fight, and until he had seen Jak’s dark eco scary, Fraz was at the top of his list of people not to fuck with.

The second bass player was a very quiet guy named Milk. Why he was called Milk, Daxter had no idea. He asked once and the guy just smiled at him. He never bothered to ask again. The last member of the house band was a keyboard player, John. John was the biggest nerd Daxter had ever met, always talking about some sort of tech that completely lost Daxter with all the abbreviated terms and weird names. Nice guy though.

List now reordered, they took up their positions and Dev started them off with the beat.

 

\----

 

Tess returned to the green-blonde man with a drink and a small bowl full of nuts. He looked like he could do with a meal, but a snack was the best she could for him right now. She found herself liking this ‘Jak’ and if only half the things Daxter said about him where true, then they were going to get alone great.

He accepted her offerings with quiet thanks. His attention glued to the stage. Tess allowed herself to lean against the booth and watch the show as well; Daxter really was very good at what he did. It wasn’t just his voice, but the way he lost himself in every song. It was like he didn’t even see the crowd, he was within the song itself, experiencing very emotion with a raw passion. If the song was an angry one, then he looked as though he was completely filled with rage, his eyes would burn with it and his body would tremble like he was about to lose control and go on a murder spree. If the song was something sadder, then he would become that as well. Tess always had to look away when he sang something sad. Or she got caught up in the raw look of pain on Daxter’s face and would start weeping. She’d never seen anyone able to perform like Daxter did, on a really good night, he could make the crowd feel those emotions as well. She’d lost count on the amount of times she’d seen grown men on the verge of tears just from listening to her Daxxie.

Of course, she wasn’t dating the redhead. She had very strict rules about getting involved with anyone she worked with. It always went bad and she had learnt her lesson quickly long ago. Not the he wasn’t cute, with his mess of red and gold hair and pale blue eyes that always managed to sparkle with some sort of mischief. And she did care for him, quite a lot really, but over the time she’d known him, she come to notice that even though he flirted with her like she was the last woman on earth, Daxter’s interests didn’t completely lie with the female gender. Whether or not he realised this himself was another question, and the way he had always talked about Jak had often hinted at something deeper than just friendship. He certainly got attention from all kinds in the bar.

The first song trailed off into applause from the audience and it was only then that Tess realised how long she had been standing there, watching and thinking about Daxter. A slight turn of her head and she could see that Jak had also fallen into the spell of the performance. His drink was being held, but he had yet to actually drink any of it. His attention completely caught on a single spot on the stage and Tess would have put money on that spot being the redheaded singer. There was something in his expression she couldn’t figure out at first, but it clicked into place soon enough and the awe and longing was now clear as day.

She would have stayed and talked to him, he looked like he needed both the company and someone he could share his feeling with, but Tess was meant to be working and if Krew noticed her standing around he wouldn’t be pleased. The drinks she had taken to him and his associates from Kras would no doubt be running low, and it was better she bring them new refreshments before they had a chance to see the bottom of their glasses and start looking for her. The less attention she was graced with by the criminal thugs the better.

 

\---

 

How long he actually sat there and listened to song after song seemed like a useless thing to actually bother about, but bother him it did. One person should not be able to so complete steal his attention as Daxter was. Like the rest of the world just fell away into white noise and the melody of the redhead’s voice wrapped around him and seeped into his core, warming something deep within him he hadn’t even known was cold. He didn’t understand half of what Daxter was singing about but it didn’t matter. One song was about a deep rage and Jak felt that, enough that sparks of dark eco lashed off him before he could swallow it back down. Thankfully, no one noticed and he got himself back under control and the next song washed over him.

Then there was sadness. With each word the feeling became deeper and deeper until he was sure if he didn’t look away, the raw look on pain on Daxter’s face was going to make him stand up and remove his friend from that stage, just to make it stop. He hated the thought of Daxter being sad for anything, even if it was just a part of a song.

He ended up staring into his drink, a dark liquid he had yet to try. It smelt sharp, bitter and a creamy cloud graced the top of it. It looked like poison. He swirled it and almost expected a skull and crossbones to appear, when it didn’t, he brought it up to his lips and tasted it. Immediately he spat it out again. It tasted as bad and bitter as it smelt. Why was everyone drinking this? It was horrible. Even so, less than a minute passed before he tried it again, it was just as awful, but this time he didn’t spit it out. Letting it slide into his gut and strangely, felt better for doing so. Maybe there was something to this stuff after all.

The band announced it was going to take a short break and Jak watched on as Daxter jump from the stage and headed straight for the bar and the blonde, Tess, who had seated him in this empty booth and left him with this maybe poison drink. A good chunk of the crowd moved in on his childhood friend and boisterous laughing rang out, he was lost from Jak’s sight at that point. Hidden by the mass of bodies. A possessiveness came over him at that point. He didn’t want Daxter over there; he wanted him over here, next to him and away from those men. Jak was out of his seat and three steps in Daxter’s direction before he stopped. What was he doing? Daxter could take care of himself, this was his job, and surely he was safe here. So why did Jak want to grab him and drag him back upstairs?

Any decision he might have made was thrown out the window when Daxter broke through the crowd and headed straight for him. If he was surprised to see Jak he didn’t show it, just walked right up to him and smiled as though he knew Jak was there the whole time.

“so… what do you think?” Daxter nodded towards the stage.

What did he think? He thought it was both the greatest and strangest thing he’d ever seen and he couldn’t decide if he wanted to punch him or hug him for messing with his emotions like that. “it was.. interesting.”

Daxter’s ears fell, just slightly and he looked away. “yeah well, it’s a job, yer know? I got connections with people now coz of working here and…” he trailed off with a shrug that could have meant nothing or everything.

Wait, was Daxter upset? Had he said the wrong thing? The way Daxter was rubbing at his arm, almost hugging himself told him, yes, he had done something to upset his friend. Exactly what that was, he had no idea. Fix this damnit! “Dax? You uh.. you’re really good. You know?” wow, that was lame.

Regardless of Jak’s inability to express himself better, Daxter seemed to perk up again and was mostly back to being happy. Maybe Jak wasn’t completely terrible at this after all. He had things he wanted to ask, like how Daxter had gotten this kind of job in the place or what he meant by having connections. He even wanted to ask him what it was Tess had given him to drink, coz as much as he hated the taste, he wanted more of it. But before he could, someone called out to him and Daxter’s attention wasn’t on him anymore, it was over his shoulder and on the drum player who was waving for Daxter to join him. Daxter waved back before turning back to Jak. “I gotta get back to it. Are you staying?”

Jak nodded and Daxter took off back to the stage with a smile.

 

\---

 

Daxter dragged himself back up the stairs. It had been a good night, the band had done great and no drunken fights meant no broken glass to clean up. As always, he stayed behind after everyone had left to help Tess clean up. He never let her do it all on her own, no matter how many times she told him to go to bed. It was only after the last chair had been stacked the floor swept, did he consider doing as he was told. By then, it was usually close to first light. The Hip Hog stayed open all night, so it wasn’t until the last passed out drunk had been woken up and shoved out the door, did they actually close. 

Daxter had sent Jak up to sleep hours ago. He didn’t want to go until Daxter pointed out that he was falling asleep at the table and sleeping under the table was a bad idea. He knew, he’d tried it before. It was also obvious that Jak had never had alcohol before tonight either and had no idea how to handle the effects of it. Thankfully, Daxter had managed to stop the flow of booze before Jak could get himself drunk. Cleaning up a hangover wasn’t something he wanted to deal with.

As quietly as he could, he opened his door. He was sure Jak would have fallen asleep long ago. It was weird knowing that Jak had watched him perform, but a good weird. But when he closed the door behind him and looked about the semi-darkness, he did not see Jak asleep on his like he thought he would. Jak was actually standing right in the middle of the room, shirtless and hair tossed from sleep. Guess he had gotten a few hours after all.

“hey. Sleep okay?”

Jak didn’t answer. What he did do was step firmly into Daxter’s personal space.

“Jak?” Daxter took a reflective step back and found his back pressed against the wall. “wha.. what are yer doing?” Still, Jak didn’t answer him. He pressed in closer, covering the redhead with his bigger frame. They were even in height but Jak was still bigger than he was, he felt trapped and was strangely okay with that.

“I’ve missed you Dax. Missed.. everything about you.” His hands pressed to the door on either side of Daxter. “seeing you out there tonight.. hearing you.. I could feel all of it. It’s warm. I’d forgotten what that was like. I don’t want to be cold anymore. Please.”

“might help if ya put yer shirt back on then.” Daxter joked. Though honestly, he had no idea what Jak was talking about. The being missed part he got, he missed Jak too. But the rest, that needed more talking.

“no!” Jak growled. “that’s not…” he stopped trying to talk. Talking had never been his strong point, actions were. He pressed his lips to Daxter’s and his hands moved from the door, down to grip at his friends hips.

Whoa. Okay. This was… yep. This was happening. That was solid wall of friend pressing against him, kissing him. Okay then.

Jak suddenly let him go and stepped away as though he’d been electrocuted. “I’m sorry. I..” he turned away, turned his back on Daxter.

Daxter was confused by Jak’s actions, but regardless, he knew two very important things. He wanted Jak to keep kissing him and Jak not kissing him was possibly the greatest crime to date. He reached out and grabbed his arm. “Jak.. I don’t know exactly where yer going with this, or why ya started it in the first place. But please, please don’t stop.”

Jak turned back to him. “really? Y-you’re okay with this? You’re okay with me-”

Why was Jak talking? Why in the ever loving fuck was Jak talking and not kissing him again? “Jak. Shut the fuck up and kiss me again.” Sometimes the big lug just had to be told straight. Thankfully, he chose to listen and Daxter was pinned against the door again, being kissed as though his lungs held the last bit of oxygen in the world and Jak was trying to steal it.

 

\---

 

Whatever was going to happen in their lives from now on, if Jak did manage to seek out his revenge or if the war got in the way and changed their fates to something else, Daxter was going to be right there throughout it all. Because this right here, this was how it was meant to be. The two of them together. Time rifts, prison, war and sleazy mob bosses could do all they liked to try and keep them apart but they would find each other again and again. And this, this next step in becoming closer was as right as it could ever be. Rolling around on the bed, laughing, touching and discovering the other anew, it was a reassurance and a comfort. It took nothing from their past, from their experiences or their fears. It was simply what they needed from each other. To belong in a safety they would create together. This was their future.

 

End.


End file.
